1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for manufacturing perforated "green" sheets for use as layered electronic substrates, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for introducing through-holes and other pertinent geometries into the "green" sheets during the manufacturing operation.
2. Prior Information
Currently, the substrate "green" sheets for multi-layered ceramic electronic components are manufactured by calendaring, rolling or extruding thin "green" sheets of ceramic slurry or paste between rollers, to the required thickness. They are then sized or slit to width, and then die-punched for the through-holes used for effecting electrical connections from one side to the other of each sheet as a layered substrate. The through-holes are very small in diameter; being in the order of 0.005 inches.